I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field commercial transaction systems, and more particularly to a secure commercial transactions apparatus and system, wherein a multi-feature transactional device enhances user safety, provides a means of user identify verification, minimizes risk of fraud, facilitates record keeping, and functions as a data collection tool for target marketing.
II. Description of the Related Art
The present use of ATM cards, debit cards, credit cards and the like create potential personal security hazards. For example, users at ATM machines can become robbery victims by having criminals force them to withdraw money. In addition, the loss of such cards can allow criminals to endlessly use the cards without knowledge to the true owner. Further, fraudulent use of counterfeit cards is becoming increasingly prevalent, wherein card numbers and other identifying information printed on cards is furtively collected and utilized to create counterfeit cards.
Additional disadvantages exist relative to currently available transaction cards. For example, a frequent card user is personally saddled with the task of collecting endless printed receipts if crosscheck of bank or credit statements is desired. Moreover, in most instances, even if the user does not desire a print receipt, the receipt is generated nonetheless. Countless tons of environmental waste are undoubtedly generated by ATM's alone.